Nelany Faersong
Mother Confessor Nelany Ellerian formerly Faersong, is one of few Sin'Dorei who gave up living in their prestigious city Silvermoon to follow the Church of the Holy Light. She is well-known for her Diplomatic skills on both Alliance and Horde, which has earned her great respect as well as Traitor status amongst countless Horde members. She remains within the ranks of the Clergy of the Holy Light as a Battle Priestess, who teaches both Paladins and Priests the art of Healing, Diplomacy, and the care for the Dead. Appearance This Sin'dorei has lightly tanned skin, green hues, and a dark-brown almost black shade of hair color. Nelany keeps her slightly curly hair long and open, unless a battle nears. Comprared to other women of her race she is just a tad shorter. A single scar, crossing her right eye can be noted upon her facial features. Two silver rings adore each of her long ears, and a silver chain can be found around her neck with the well known symbol of the Holy Light as it's ornament, the only few pieces of jewelery she wears. Though filled with wisdom and knowledge, Nelany is relatively young in comparison to High Elf and other Sin'Dorei Family members. As a Battle Priestess Nelany chooses to lay down Cloth Robes and wear Plate Armor upon the Battlefield. Her armor despite her traitor status, bears the warm colors of her people, shades of Red, Orange, and Gold. When working within city walls and healing in a less stressful environment she will wear her white Robes, and as always her Cowl to hide her features from any that do not know her and thus may be quick to judge her and her herritage. The Confessors weapon of choice, a mace adored with rays of Light, given to her by the High Priestess of the Aldor, can and will always be found at her side. During battle she will also wear a shield upon her back readied to dodge attacks. Prayer beads around her wrist, hang loosely to be thumbed as she speaks a Prayer to strengthen her healing abilities, or a simple Blessing for comrades as well as strangers. Lastly she carries with her the Libram of Hope, usually tucked around her belt with a chain. The book contains numerous prayers, rituals, and even spells written by the Healers of other Races and Factions, the Book emits a rare warmth from it's pages as if the Libram was written with the very healing energies used by those that provide their services to the wounded. Personality Nelany has a kind and gentle spirit, one could say she has not a single bad bone in her body. While this gains her trust and friendships easily, it also often puts her into dangerous situations. She feels she needs to aid everyone with their problems, be they physical or mental which often results in her not taking care of any wounds or harm she herself acquired. For her, the people come first, and when she has a moment to spare she feels she has to focus on preparing for what may come, so often she can be found stocking up any First Aid supplies or training others in the arts of healing. Naturally this woman loves children, she takes great care of the Orphans of Shattrath, as one of their Matrons she constantly tries to find new couples who are willing to adopt one of the many children of war, however she herself does not have children. As a Diplomat, Nelany will often be neutral on any war matters, and vote against subjecting herself to a Battlefield. She refuses to take up a weapon to fight for either faction, will however always heal the wounded of battles. Relationships Family Thanos'Ren Dorea'nas Nelany comes from a line of nobles she seldomly speaks of. Her Grandfather, whom she later named her son after, on her mothers side was a influencial Magister who made most of his wealth by working for high ranking individuals and influences amongst both Human and Elven people. What his means of aquiring his wealth were exactly is unknown, but it is rumored that it involved darker summoning arts. Before he passed away he confessed to his Granddaughter what wickedness he had done in his life and urged her to walk another path as she had already choosen. He gave her most of his money, and though Nelany's father is the current charge of the D'anan estates, upon his death Nelany and her children will inherit all according to the last words written by Thanos'Ren Dorea'nas. Amelia Dorea'nas Daughter of Thanos'Ren Dorea'nas and mother to Nelany and Edimia. She studied the secrets of the Arcane, though never becoming a highly accomplished Magistrix it is rumored that her husband could not have had his achievements without her aid. It is well known that she was the one to bring the wealth of her father into the family. Vynastel D'anan High Magister Vynastel D'anan, married Amelia Dorea'nas, he is the father to Nelany and Edimia. He is a incredibly wealthy and knowledgeable man when it comes to Arcane manipulations as well as Blood magic. He is currently in charge of the estates in Elrendar and loathes to this day that neither of his two children picked up the teachings of the Magisters. Edimia D'anan Edimia is the younger sister to Nelany, like her older sister she choose to stop following the path of becoming a magistrix and instead became a Farstrider. During Nelanys absence she tends to the small estates her sister owns in the Ghostlands, as well as protects the Elrendar estates from any intruders. She stands in for her sister at D'anan council meetings of Elrendar. Praetorius Ellerian Baron Praetorius Ellerian is the eldest son and heir of Chester Ellerian. His demense is a small orchard and vineyard in Southern Westfall with a humble manse and a few loyal farmhands to defend the ranch. He is known mostly through a highly criticised marriage contract arranged by Chester Ellerian and Johannes Moorwhelp, placing Nelany Ellerian and the young heir together in order to secure a marriage alliance between the House of Ellerian and the College of Canons and thus marking the prior faction with the black stain of miscegenation between a noble human and a noble elf. History Nelany keeps most of her life and past a secret. She was born to the Noble Magister Family D'anan in Elrendar where most of the family kept their estates, and like her parents before her she was to study the arcane arts. She strongly disliked the studies she had to bare through and to say she had no talent as a Magistrix would be an understatement. Like her younger sister she did however go through numerous Lectures, that is, until her sister nearly died. A Change for the Better As Nelany and Edimia grew up together and tended to their studies, their parents worried about the status of the House of D'anan not caring much for their Children. Sometimes days past, and the only interaction with any elders they'd have were the teachers who we're only concerned with the arcane arts. One midday Nelany and her Sister choose to skip their training and go swimming in the local River. While Nelany was tending to some herbs she discovered, she noticed that her Sister hadn't been around for some time; she began searching for her and eventually found her floating face down in the water. Nelany mustered what strength she had to pull Edimia from the water onto the shore. She began screaming at the lifeless body, helpless as well as clueless about what she could do; her family had never invested in the time to teach the girls First Aid. The uproar attracted a wandering Priest who had been walking near the River to find a suitable spot for Fishing, upon seeing what had happened he rushed to Nelany's side, pushing her away as he began to push on her Sister's chest again and again, adding a hastily spoken prayer to his actions which filled his hands with a warm glow that even Nel could feel from the side, until Edimia was revived. As the Human cradled her Sister and calmed her down, Nelany was inspired by the wonders she had just witnessed. That very day she decided she would no longer continue her training to become a Magistrix but instead follow the path of the Light and study the arts of Healing. Her family of course was not very fond of this choice, so when Nel came of age, she packed her things, and the gold she had inherited from her grandfather, who was the only one supportive of her choice, and she left to buy her own small estate. Though she never learned the name of the wandering Priest, she changed her last name to the Common language used by Humans in his honor, being called Faersong rather than D'anan from that day on. Shattrath- the City of Light After leaving the D'anan household, Nelany made her way to Outlands. Arriving there she was greeted by stories of the city of Light, the young Priestess eagerly made her way towards this new destination. After her arrival she quickly befriended several individuals, amongst them a Draenei cleric, who would soon introduce Nely to the High Priestess of Shattrath, Ishanah. After testing the elf, and giving her numerous tasks to complete Ishanah recognized the potential in Nelany and awarded her with a glowing silver mace from which the Light burst in flame-like waves. Upon receiving said mace, Nelany confessed to the Priestess that she would no longer serve in just cloth robes, but take up plate and shield additionally and begin serving as a battle-cleric. Nelany was tired of healing the wounded of Shattrath or even watching them die, because of the lack of medical attention they received. It was important to her that the healing began where it needed to: the fields of battle. Northrend Like many others, Nely choose to fight in the war against the Lich King. Once more choosing her battle- armor and healing on the battlefield. Side by side with the Argents she also took the champions' confessions and traveled from post to post for healing with other Priests and Paladins. to come... Homebound After years of battle, Nelany finally choose to make her way back to Elrendar, the home of her family. Despite arriving at home with numerous medals and honorable mentions, her parents were still displeased that neither of their daughters had become a Magistrix. Edimia had long since joined the Farstriders and become a blood elven ranger whose station was in the Ghostlands, she was also the one who looked after Nely's estates in her absence. Being re-united with her sister, Nelany took note of how many of the Sin'Dorei were still being harmed by a very real threat in their own homeland. Edimia urged Nelany to look after her own lands and stay home, but Nely wasn't one to idly sit around while others required healing. So after a short welcoming home, Nelany stepped foot back into the city she had avoided for so long. The Dominion of the Sun After healing Sin'dorei whenever she could by herself, Nelany took quick notice of the tight-knit regiments of her people. She applied to the Dominion of the Sun a military guild founded by Tendael Dawnlight and was shortly after, inducted by their leader and sent to Danurion Highwhisper the regiments High Cleric at the time. Nelany noticed that Danurion seemed little interested in the Light, and as she later found out had a more Blood Knightly mindset about the treatment of the Light. In his opinion the Blood elves bend the Light to their will and would not bend to the Light's will. While uncomfortable with this mindset, Nelany still followed and completed the tasks given to her by the High Cleric, but she also began traveling to Argent outposts more often to teach sermons on the Light there. After Danurions retirment in Dalaran, Nelany took on the task of leading the Clerical division as the Mother Confessor of the Dominion and under her watchful eye more and more neutral Priests and Paladins joined the branch, much to the displeasure of the Knightlord Volanaro Ael'aran. Amongst those that joined the clerical sect were Lyrya, Maekar, Zeein Drakewing, and Ruvias Shar'adore who later suceeded the Mother Confessor. The Ashborne The Ashborne were originally created by Aenary for the purpose of testing the strength and will power of the knights of the Dominion. Under Aenary and Volanaro's reign holy relics were defiled and stolen from the holy temples, churches, and shrines of the Light. Nelany bares the mark of the Ashborne, a burn scar in the shape of a phoenix on her palm much like the other knights. She was lied to about the purpose of the Ashborne and told that they were to seek, locate, and cleanse defiled holy relics, and thus she gave her blessings to their purposes. Zeein Drakewing was the first to point out to Nelany that things weren't what they seemed. Zeein a half-elf had become squire to Volanaro Ael'aran and taken note of the darker intentions behind the Ashborne. After Aenary had dissapeared, Nelany stayed by Volanaros side in the hopes that he would change his endeavors and return to the righteous path. Alterac Mountains It wasn't until the campaign in the Alterac Mountains that Nelany expressed complete doubts about the knightlord to her most trusted friends Lyrya and Zeein. Volanaro had tasked the Mother Confessor, his squire, and a young ambitious knight by the name of Rhaeda to question a group of Alliance clerics who traveled the mountians about a relic supposedly hidden in the snows. What Volanaro did not realize was that both Zeein and Nelany would approach the clerics peacefully as they had always done. Rhaeda on the other hand jumped into the frey and injured a dwarf who turned out to be a distant relative to the Bishop of Stormwind, Moorwhelp. As Zeein tried his best to get the other clerics out of harms way, Nelany stayed with the dwarf and healed him, promising him that she would make sure the flock of clerics would make it back home to their sheppard. She asked that the dwarf paladin would remember her, and when the Bishop would sent troops to keep in mind that there are those among the Sin'dorei who know the true value of the Light. As promised the group of clerics made it back to Stormwind. Nelany kept her promise further by making sure that Abbess Elesabeth Stanbridge and Exemplar Cerebis who were held hostage by the Knightlord also made it back home without injury. In fact it was Nelany who sustained injury during their escape, when Elesabeth who had noticed the knighlords liking for the Mother Confessor hit Nelany with a rock on her head, causing her to faint. As intended the knightlord focused on healing the Confessor and ignored the two clerics escape. The Outland Campaign The Ashborne once more came across the Clergy of the Holy Light and it's clerics during the Outland campaing, it's purpose once more being a holy relic this time of Draenic origin. The Bishop threatened the band of Blood elves with a full scale war this time, leaving Nelany with a knot in her stomach. She finally realized that no matter what it was she tried she could not change the views and ambitions of Volanaro Ael'aran. Nel once more confided in her closest friends as well as her sister, and let them know that she would travel to Stormwind to seek out the Bishop and ask for possibilities or ways of forgiveness for her foolish elven brothers and sisters who seemed to have forsaken the Light. Stormwind After arranging the travel to Stormwind under Argent banners amongst a small group of Argent clerics, Nelany first met with Elesabeth, who confessed that she had hoped Nelany would currently still be among her men and women due to letters she had sent to the Confessor that may now end up in the wrong hands. Elesabeth later arranged a meeting between Johannes Moorwhelp and Nelany. After exchanging views, ideas, history, and eventually vows to the Church the Bishop began penning the Encylical to Quel'thalas, allowing Sin'dorei faithful in the Light to leave their wicked regiments and reside in sanctuarys of the Church of Holy Light. At the same time Nelany penned a final letter to the Knightlord, telling him that she had made her way to Stormwind and that if he would not stop his schemeing against the Church that this would be the final letter she'd write him. Volanaro did not stop his conquest and thus believed that Bishop Moorwhelp and the rest of his band of clerics killed the Mother Confessor. Encyclical: To Quel'Thalas This Encyclical allowed Nel to travel to the Alliance capital via Argentlands unharmed, and allows her to remain amongst her fellow clerics within the cities walls granting her temporary Diplomatic immunity until the day it is taken or declared null and void. In this encyclical Bishops and Paladin Masters urged the few remaining faithful clerics of the Bloodelven society to return to the Alliance cities and leave their corrupted, mistaken, and violent brothers and sisters behind, cleansing themselves from all the sins of the past. Bishop Moorwhelp hoped more men and women of Quel'Thalas would take up the quest to do so, but until this day there have only been a handful and Nelany was the first, to show her people that there was a way out from the corrupted watch of the Magistry of Quel'Thalas. The Truth Revealed Months after the Mother Confessor had left the Dominion of the Sun her and Bishop Moorwhelp went on a pilgrimmage for meditation and diplomatic meetings. Hearing of the Bishops travels, and getting his hands on travel locations Volanaro Ael'aran confronted the old dwarf at a campsite. Volanaro threatened the Bishop and spoke of his plans to retake Purgation Isle. Hearing the familiar threatening voice of the knightlord, Nelany walked out of the shadows, revealing she was never dead and had sided with the Church. Angered by what had happened, Volanaro told Nelany that she was a traitor and he would make sure she could never step foot into Silvermoon again. If she so much as dared to come near the lands of their people he'd be the one to capture her, torture her, and finally hang her in the city to show the people of Quel'thalas what happens to those that betray the Horde. Child of Blood, amongst the Alliance As a Bloodelf and despite her diplomatic immunity, Nel was quickly faced with racism and those who would plot against her even despite the Encyclical. Afterall she had Fel tainted eyes and was a former member of the Horde. Even her rank amongst Argents could not help the difficult task of convincing people within the city that she had always been a healer and never wielded a weapon against either Alliance or Horde. Nelany conceals her features with a cowl within city walls, as well as Potions of Illusion that turn the green taint of her eyes into a blue, however like most magicks this does not last very long and those sensitive to taints would still be accustomed to knowing she was not as she appeared. Thus the cowl serves as her only protector of true concealment. The cloth falls over her eyes, limiting her field of view to just the things that lie right before her. The Confessor has grown relatively accustomed to the piece and rarely takes it off amongst people unless she trusts them. While she wears the cowl within the cathedral she trusts that no man would hurt a woman withing the Sanctuarys walls, and thus at times she wont worry about pulling the cowl fully over her eyes as she does anywhere else. Betrothal to House Ellerian As Bishop Moorwhelp of Stormwind began raising an army for Crusades upon Horde territory, he quickly realized he needed to further both the wealth of the Clergy of Holy Light as well as add more men to the army. Upon meeting and speaking with the head of House of Ellerian, they quickly came to the conclusion that Nely would be the right bride for the eldest son of the family. With the combined wealth and power of House Ellerian and Faersong, both "Fathers" would gain that which they desired. The Faersong estates were quickly turned into a haven deep within Horde territory for any Alliance soldiers and spies. Warden Edimia Faersong, also Nels sister who watched and regulated the estates in Nels absence, does not approve of these acts. It remains unknown if her thoughts on the matter will change. Praetorius Ellerian and Nelany were married among a small gathering of clergy banner men and women, in the heart of Argent territory, as Nely wished to be wed as close to home as she could safely be. The service was done by an ordained Paladin by the name of Elevaan. Children The couple already have a child with them, young Carmilla, a bloodelven- human orphan who was adopted by Nel as per orders of Bishop Moorwhelp after the young girl caused quite the attention in Stormwinds walls. The child was sent to the wrong Orphanage, once within the prestigious city, the Matrons of Stormwind choose to hide the child from any that may visit the Orphanage including Nelany, who invested great amounts of money and time into the proper care and teaching of the children there. Carmilla managed to escape her opressors within the Orphanage not realizing that the Fel taint of her eyes would cause so much trouble. Nel also has two children with her husband, Thanos'Ren their first born son, and Lianna the youngest daughter. Baroness of Dagger Hills Having primarily hidden her noble roots amongst the Alliance as well as the Horde, Nel now faces the open nobility status which she formerly declined. Accepting the name Ellerian and thus her title Baroness of Dagger Hills, being the cause of this. Being related to the deceased Queen Tiffin Ellerian through marriage, Nelany hopes to gain open acceptance by more people of the Alliance as Valeera Sanguinar has in the past. As one of Westfalls nobles, Nel plans to provide the gold necessary to rebuild the chapel formerly destroyed by the Dominion of the Sun. She has also spoken of rebuilding shelters for the orphans in Westfall itself, as well as more regular food drives sponsered by the Church. All this will be done with two guards of House Ellerian as Nel has no desire to hide her "condition", from the people she essentially serves as Baroness. Rebuilding Westfall Despite the Bishops primary presence in Northrend, she makes frequent visits for liturgy in Westfall. She gives out bread to the poor and teaches them how to use the seed from plants on the dusty land. Though not very successful with growning much on the once fruitful farmlands she continues her efforts there, to a part due to feeling guilty about what her former Regiment had done there after her departure. Most recently she has invested into rebuilding the chapel destroyed by the Dominion, and takes great pride in the art work featured in the chapel. . Rumor has it that the Bishop has tasked a Master stained glass artist to depict scenes from the clerical life of the Bishop, her family, and those she keeps close.The same stained glass is featured in the Cathedral of Northrend Stained Glass resize.png|The Holy Family, by Genoeva-Wolf Moor panel1.png|The Downfall of Eustasius, by Genoeva-Wolf Clergy of the Holy Light As the Confessor took the Encyclical written by Bishop Moorwhelp to heart, she headed to the capital city of the alliance in hopes of being accepted amongst fellow clerics who had a mindset just as her or at least more similar than that of the Regiment she formerly lead the Clerical division in. Upon arrival she was greeted by Abbess Elesabeth Stanbridge who quickly requested audience with His Grace, the Bishop. After prooving that she had come to serve amongst the faithful she was accepted into the ranks of the Clergy with ease and no hesitation. Argent Support Nelany gained the title Confessor via her Argent peers who were the first to seemingly openly use the title. After she had served at the side of Argent Confessor Paletress during the crusade upon the Lich King. As she returned home to Quel'Thalas and accepted into the Dominion of the Sun, she continued to serve as a confessor by the Argent standards. Once reaching her prime within the regiment she was granted the title Mother Confessor, which is the only title she holds dear amongst the ones she gaines. Even Argents have come to know her as such, and usually adress her as Mother or Mother Confessor. She still keeps close contacts to Argents and their bases. Recognition as Mother and Matron After joining the Clergy, Nel was stripped of all titles she had formerly gained, though her work with the Orphans and as a Mother figure amongst the younger Knights and Priest quickly granted her back the titles. After being ordained and annointed a second time, this time by Bishop Moorwhelp, Nelany regained her position as a Mother as well as her title Mother Confessor. The Orphanage of Shattrath was Nels primary location of work for several months before she returned to work with the Matrons of the Orphanage of Stormwind. Her primary goal is to teach the children of the Light in a playful manner, rather than the harsh, complicated texts of the Church. Nelany has never been a fighter, and thus the only blood she has on her hands is that of those whom she could not heal in time. She has healed numerous soldiers in battle upon the field rather than waiting until they are sent to the infirmaries. It is Nels personal believe that a lot of healing can be done out in the battle and thus save the lives of far more men and women then if they have to be shipped from station to station first. As a Battle-cleric, the first rule she teaches her students is that there is no peace during war. "You will be the primary target of every attacker as a Healer, and thus there is no honor in war." ''Once she passed on this lesson she teaches those willing to study and listen both offensive and defensive healing, as well as the care for the dead after battle. Council of Bishops Suffragen Diocese of Quel'thalas The '''Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas '''is a subdivision of the Diocese of Lordaeron devoted to the spiritual care of the faithful members of the Church of the Holy Light within Quel'Thalas. Though it functions from Tyr's Hand Cathedral in Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron its main focus is the upper distrcts of Quel'Thalas. The Suffragan Diocese is headed by its Suffragan Bishop, Tarso Valcari. Judicial Vicar After Tarso Valcari was appointed Suffragan Bishop of Quel'thalas, he asked for Nelany to become the judicial Vicar of his Dioceses. Though hesitant Nely accepeted under the condition that he would cast his vote in favor of her election to Prioress and later Bishop, once agreed both parties seemed to gain what it was they wanted out of the deal. So far Nelany has not been very active as the Vicar due to injury and odd disappearances on Bishop Valcari's behalf. The Diocese of Northrend Following the election of Prior Nelany Ellerian to the episcopate and the untimely retirement of her former superior, Bishop Tarso Val'cari, Archbishop Columban V established the Diocese of Northrend in Decreta Columban V: XV and appointed Ellerian the Bishop of Northrend in Decreta Columban V: XIV. Nelany has set up her temporary Bishop seat in Westguard Keep, but travels to Fort Wildervar as often as she can to oversee the building of the humble church there. Eventually she wishes to see Fort Wildervar as the primary Bishop seat of Northrend. Aedan Adalius Drakewing serves as her Dean of Northrend, and thus is her closest advisor on all spiritual matters, and serves as the closest link to the Pastors of Northrend. He spends most of his time in Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills due to his studies involving the Fauna of the region. First Conclave After the death of Columban V it wasn't long until conclave was called, this was the first one Nelany got to take part in since becoming a Bishop, and she soon had enough. After hours of failing to convince her pears that their preferati was a bad choice due to his location of birth, Karazahn, she realised that something else must have been the contributing fact to their choice. She ended her votes by still voting against Eustasius, and once they were released from their locked room she left without bothering to be at the annointing ceremony of the new Archbishop. Prophecy of Aros ''"You will be tested in the coming days. Your heart, your spirit, and your faith. What you believed to be so unassailable will soon seem fragile like cobwebs against the onslaught of a hurricane. Three tragedies await you, Mother. Three tests of your resolve. I tell you this because a dark day is dawning for those who believe in the Light, yet hope remains. To the East a new lord rises heralding the birth of a new threat to a tired World. In the West, a great shadow is now cast over the temples of the Light that its radiance is blotted out to dampen the hearts of the righteous. To the South there remain chapters of a book in the Light’s scattered pages long since forgotten by the annals of history. And to the North… and unlikely hope is rekindled in a champion for the days to come. I tell you this so that you may prepare Blessed Mother, and so that you may prepare others as well." This prophecy was given to Nelany by Aros Drakewing the day Columban V was captured by a Lightslayer. Thus marking the first of three tragedies. Nelany firmly believes that the Lord rising in the East, heralding the birth of new threats is Eustasius who was born in Karazahn and through alternate timeways crawled out of the old castle. She also believes that the threat of the West, the great shadow cast over the Lights temples stands for Eustasius, after he was elected to Archbishop by most of the Council he made his Holy See Northshire. From there he constantly began to question Bishops about the promotions and annointments given to the Paladins and Priests of the local See. Whenever Nelany received letters with updates from the See of Stormwind, Bishop Moorwhelp would confess his troubles and concerns to her about the newly elected Archbishop, who seemed to make it a priority in his life to harrass and prey on the old dwarf. With the appointment of Niklos as Lord Chamberlain, the new Archbishop began overwritting succession laws put in place years before his election, which caused even further strife. Under Archbishop Caspius' rule the Council was cast to the side, due to the lack of votes or meeting as Caspius made most of his decisions unilatterly. Faithful men and women of the Light began questioning the Bishops, including Nelany far off in Northrend, blaming them for the changes and faults of the system. Meanwhile Caspius continued his reign, arming himself with more and more noble guards to keep him safe from any that may question him and his intensions. Nelany continued pleading with her Brother and Sister Bishops as she did at Conclave, pointing out the darkness which was falling upon the Church but could not gain allies other than Bishop Moorwhelp. She found allies once more in her Argent brethren however and continued to stay by their side for many months, preferring not to involve herself with the politics that were rising within the Church. Due to injuries acquired on the battlefield with the Argents Nelany returned to Stormwind, finding the state of the See even worse than described in the letters by Johannes. Caspius had moved on to Tyr's Hand with his Holy See but still loomed over the Dwarf like a dark shadow. After months of no word, a council meeting was finally called, durring which the Council of Bishops Censure: Johannes Moorwhelp was read out to the public. It seemed to her that all Bishops were consulted but her, more suspicion was added when all knew about the matter of the Council but her and the Bishop of Stormwind. However during and shortly after the meeting Moorwhelp once more confessed to Nelany that he was beyond certain that at the very least two of the Bishop sigils upon the document were forged. When the document was later released for the public two versions seemed to be released, one still holding the sigil of the Lord Chancellor Allrick Antonius, Bishop of Arathi, and the other with it removed. To Nely this was the unmistakable proof of forgery and dishonesty of the Archbishop, his Noble Guard, the Bishops he believed were most loyal, the Grand Master of the Silver hand who was also appointed by Caspius, and their most loyal servants. The Fall of Caspius WiP Inquisition into the Council WiP Professions Nelany is well-versed in several Professions, she enjoys the knowledge that comes from their studies and by learning them, she tries to perfect this knowledge and teach new methods to novices. Alchemy Nelany is a Master Alchemist, anything from potions to transmuting ordinary base metals into the noble metals used by Blacksmiths for the creation of the strongest armor. She uses her potions and elixers for everything, from small cuts and bruises to the care of large wounds. She has studied every Herb she uses for her mixtures and even readies a well-balanced tea, created for the individual after a a discussion of their needs, fears, illnesses, and whatever else could be a bother. Herbology Herbology is a alternative medicine. Healers around Azeroth are realizing the health benefits of various plants and Herbs. Herbology or Herbal medicine, can be used in a variety of ways, and has the possibility to treat many common health conditions naturally. Headaches, colds, and cramps are only few examples. Nelany prefers to use this type of First Aid over her Light based healing, because she feels that not every little bruise or cut needs the concentration and focus Light based healing requires. On that note she has released a Herbarium, a book filled with herbs and their necessity for certain Alchemy recipes. She continues to work on the book and plans to release a second edition with the herbal remedies to certain illnesses. Archeology In her free time, which is limited however does exist, Nelany enjoys travel and History combined. Thus she will pack her things and travel to different locations to work on digsites along side the Dwarven Expedition. She loves the History found in Uldum, and so that will usually be her primary location for her travels. While she hasn't found any large objects yet, she has found numerous small artifacts, that she either collects for herself or sells to other collectors. Inscription As a Scribe, Nelany writes books and documents and helps the Clergy keep track of their records. Her work involves copying books, including sacred texts, secretarial, and administrative duties, such as taking of dictation and the keeping of buisness, juidical, and historical records of Nobles, Priests, Knights and the Churches Temples. The Libram of Hope One of several Books she wrote is known as the Libram of Hope, filled with collections of Prayers, Philosophies, Traditions, Sermons, and even Spells of not only her own Race and Faction, but the other Races and Factions across the World as well. Nelanys signature Prayer as a Battlepriest, the Blessing before Battle can be found in this Libram. The prayer goes as follows: "Brave Warriors, Should fate find us in battle, May our cause be just. May our Leaders have clear vision. May our courage not falter. May we be triumphant and earn Victory, As we show mercy to our enemies. May our efforts bring lasting Peace. May our sacrifice be -always- Appreciated by those we serve. May we return to our loved ones unharmed. Should we be harmed, may our wounds heal. Should we perish in struggle, May the Light embrace us." Succession Gallery Clergy of the holy light by genoeva wolf-d5b1z1d.jpg|Stromheart, Tarso, Moorwhelp, Nelany Ellerian2.jpg|Nelany and Praetorius Ellerian wedding.jpg|Nelany and Praetorius NEly Balcony.jpg|Nelany by Elaine Nel.png Nel wedding.jpg|Nelany on her wedding day Nelany.jpg|Nelany Nelany2.jpg|Nelany by Avannteth Nelany edited-1.png|Nelany Nelany lineart by genoeva wolf-d5c1c62.jpg|Nelany Lineart Nelsketch1.jpg|Nelany and Volanaro Nely Flower.jpg|Nelany by Elaine Nely coat of arms.png|Nelany Coat of Arms as a Prior Nely edited-2.jpg|Nelany Portrait Nelybean.jpg|Nelany Bishop of Northrend Nelany1.jpg Nel and son.jpg nel1.jpg|Nelany by Genoeva-Wolf Nelany by Dancinfox.jpg|by Dancinfox Stained Glass resize.png Moor panel1.png|The Downfall of Eustasius Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Blood Elf Category:College of Canons Category:House of Ellerian Category:Council of Bishops Category:Encyclical: To Quel'thalas Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Clerics